Cadeau empoisonné
by Dyloa
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS ! Juste un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête après la lecture du chapitre 846... OU : ce qui aurait pu se passer pendant l'échange des cadeaux. Avec une pointe de SaNa parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :-p


**Hello, amis lecteurs !**

 **Juste un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête après la lecture du chapitre 846... Donc clairement, si vous n'êtes pas à jour dans le manga, gaffe aux spoilers ! Et je précise que c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai écrit en vitesse parce que je me sentais inspirée, mais qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. Vous êtes avertis ;-)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **~~oOo~~**

Sanji aurait dû savoir que quelque chose se tramait, dès qu'il avait vu le baron Tamago entrer dans la pièce et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Big Mom, dont les lèvres s'étaient ourlées en un grand sourire. Il aurait dû s'en douter, quand il avait vu la Yonkou jeter un regard malicieux dans sa direction. Mais quand on est au fond du gouffre, on ne peut pas s'imaginer tomber encore plus bas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Excellent, excellent ! Faites-les entrer ! dit la Yonkou à son subalterne, qui s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Vinsmoke, et son sourire se fit mielleux.

\- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour notre jeune fiancé… Je l'ai gardé pour la fin, parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur.

Les portes à double battant s'ouvrirent alors en grand, et dans l'embrasure apparurent Luffy, Nami, Carrot, Chopper, Brook et Pedro, tous enchaînés et poussés vers l'avant par des soldats de Big Mom. Les chaînes devaient être en granit marin, car Sanji voyait Luffy, Chopper et Brook tituber, comme vidés de leur force. De stupeur, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » muet, laissant tomber une fois de plus sa cigarette au sol.  
Il savait que Luffy et Nami étaient là, bien sûr. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon cruelle dont il avait dû les repousser, la trahison qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de la navigatrice, et les cris de Luffy tandis que le chat-rrosse s'éloignait. Mais les autres ? Ils étaient tous venus pour venir le chercher ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Chopper, Brook et Nami, ils étaient déjà enchaînés, dans le corps de Capone. Il avait réussi à les sortir de là, leur avait dit que toute cette histoire de mariage arrangé était son problème, et que c'était à lui de le régler. Pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils suivi ?! A présent, ils étaient revenus au point de départ !

Mais c'était stupide. Il savait très bien pourquoi ils étaient venus. Ils étaient des Chapeaux de Paille, et les Chapeaux de Paille n'abandonnaient jamais un des leurs en difficulté. Sanji se sentait touché qu'ils aient fait tout ce chemin pour lui, et pris autant de risques. Y compris Carrot et Pedro, qui le connaissaient à peine.

Il se sentait immensément coupable de devoir les décevoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas les suivre. Pas avec la menace qui pesait sur Zeff, et avec les menottes qu'il avait aux mains. Son aventure s'arrêtait ici. Il avait vécu heureux pendant treize ans… ça lui suffisait. Il avait connu l'amour d'un père, qui s'était même sacrifié pour lui au point de manger sa jambe pour lui sauver la vie. Il avait connu la chaleur de l'amitié. Il était même tombé amoureux, même si ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été réciproques. Il ne regrettait rien… si ce n'est peut-être All Blue.

\- Comme je l'ai promis à Sanji, les Chapeaux de Paille pourront repartir vivants, annonça Big Mom, très contente de son effet. Pas les minks, cela dit. Ce sale petit voleur de Pedro a encore essayé de s'emparer de mon Road Ponéglyphe, et il faut qu'il soit puni. Quant au lapin, elle a mis K.O. ma fille Brûlée. Emmenez-les tous les deux.

\- Que ?! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas… ! protesta Sanji, en faisant un pas en avant.

\- N'abuse pas de ma générosité, Sanji Vinsmoke, le coupa la Yonkou en lui jetant un regard haineux. Ou bien souhaites-tu que je revienne sur les termes de notre accord ?

Sanji lança un regard éperdu à Luffy, Nami, Chopper et Brook. Son capitaine avait tenté de se remettre debout en entendant le verdict, mais il s'était aussitôt effondré, et Nami était à présent penchée sur lui, la mine préoccupée. Tous étaient couverts de blessures, et le cuisinier sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. C'était leur liberté, contre la vie de Carrot et Pedro. C'était la vie de Zeff, contre la mort des minks. Comment choisir, alors qu'ils avaient fait tout ce voyage et bravé le danger pour venir le sauver ? La grosse main de Judge vint alors s'abattre sur son épaule, lourde comme le plomb.

\- Pas de vagues, Sanji, lui dit-il d'un ton glacial. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Il vit donc, impuissant, les soldats emmener Carrot et Pedro, tandis qu'il sentait la sueur froide lui couvrir le front et lui dégouliner le long du dos. Il ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard implorant de la lapine, ni les yeux accusateurs du léopard, et finit donc par baisser le nez de façon lamentable, contemplant le sol à ses pieds avec un immense dégoût de lui-même. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas bloquer les pleurs de Chopper, Brook et Nami, qui lui perçaient le cœur comme autant d'aiguilles…

\- Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit, tes nakamas se sont attirés mon courroux de plus d'une manière, continua Big Mom d'un ton satisfait. Ils ont mangé mes bonbons sur l'Île des Hommes-Poissons, ont détruit ma forêt et la moitié de mes pions-soldats, ils ont blessé Cracker et Brûlée, ont essayé de me voler mon précieux Ponéglyphe… Même si j'ai promis de les laisser repartir, je ne peux pas laisser tout cela impuni. Qu'on m'apporte la roulette !

Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit apparaître l'immense roue aux symboles terrifiants. Un bras, une jambe, la tête… Etaient-ce là des choses que ses nakamas pouvaient perdre par sa faute ? Et que signifiait le dernier symbole, celui où il lui semblait reconnaître le visage de Big Mom, ricanant et couronné ?

\- Ce n'étaient pas les termes de notre accord ! s'écria-t-il, les tripes nouées par l'angoisse. Je renonçais à m'enfuir, et vous les laissiez tranquilles !

\- J'ai donné ma parole de les laisser repartir _vivants_ , le corrigea la Yonkou avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai jamais dit « sains et saufs ». Allons, commençons donc par Monkey D. Luffy !

La roue tourna, et s'arrêta sur le symbole de la tête, tandis que tout le monde retenait son souffle. La bouche de Big Mom forma une moue de contrariété, et son front se plissa de concentration.

\- Allons bon, ça commence bien, grommela-t-elle. Je n'ai qu'une parole, et j'ai promis que les Chapeaux de Paille repartiraient vivants. Je ne peux donc pas prendre la tête de Monkey D. Luffy… Mais je peux lui prendre un certain nombre d'années de vie, mamamamamamah !

D'années de vie ? Sanji sentit la nausée l'envahir à ces mots. Luffy avait déjà vu son espérance de vie réduite de 10 ans après le traitement d'Ivankov à Impel Down, d'après ce que la reine de Kamabakka lui avait raconté. Sans compter le Gear Second qui lui pompait de l'énergie vitale à chaque utilisation… Si Big Mom lui en prenait encore, combien de temps lui resterait-il à vivre ?

Nami, Chopper et Brook se mirent à protester bruyamment au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche, mais il éleva la voix pour couvrir leurs clameurs.

\- Prenez-en-moi à la place ! Prenez-moi des années de vie, mes bras, mes jambes… Je m'en fiche ! Mais laissez-les repartir ! supplia-t-il, en s'interposant entre ses nakamas et la Yonkou.

\- Sanji… entendit-il Nami murmurer dans son dos.

\- Sanji ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! C'est entre Big Mom et moi ! s'éleva la voix de Luffy, légèrement affaiblie mais toujours aussi déterminée.

\- Exactement. Ton capitaine m'a déclaré la guerre, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences, renchérit la Yonkou d'un ton haineux. En plus, pourquoi condamnerais-je ma fille à épouser un infirme, et à se retrouver veuve avant l'heure ? rétorqua la Yonkou avec hauteur. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mon intérêt ! Allons, ne sois pas ridicule, et écarte-toi.

Tout en parlant, Big Mom fit un geste en direction de Pudding, et Sanji constata que la jeune femme était en larmes, tandis que Niji et Yonji s'esclaffaient, et qu'Ichiji et Judge assistaient à l'altercation d'un air renfrogné. Reiju gardait une expression légèrement amusée, mais Sanji voyait bien la tension dans ses épaules et sa mâchoire. Vraiment, Pudding était une gentille fille, et le cuistot des Chapeaux de Paille s'en voulait de la faire pleurer à nouveau, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser sa future belle-mère blesser ses nakamas sans rien faire !

\- Vous ne voulez pas d'un infirme pour votre fille, uh ? lança Sanji en retroussant ses manches pour montrer les bracelets métalliques qu'il avait aux poignets. Touchez à un seul cheveu de mes nakamas, et Pudding devra épouser un manchot. Sans compter que vous vous priverez d'un cuisinier de ma valeur… Avouez que ce serait dommage !

\- Sanji-san ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bracelets ? fit Brook derrière lui, la voix nouée d'appréhension.

\- SANJIIIIIIII ! brailla Chopper. Pas tes mains ! Et ton rêve, alors ?

\- Mon rêve a pris fin au moment où j'ai accepté d'épouser Pudding, et de rester ici, répondit Sanji avec aplomb. Je ne pourrai jamais trouver All Blue, ni cuisiner tous les poissons qui s'y trouvent, ni vous régaler vous, mes amis… alors à quoi me servent encore mes mains ?

\- SANJI ! rugit Luffy. Ton rêve n'est pas fini ! Je refuse de te laisser penser ça ! Je te promets que je vais te sortir d'ici, et qu'on trouvera All Blue, et que tu pourras me cuisiner tous les poissons du monde… Il faut juste que Big Mom me prouve qu'elle n'a pas peur de m'affronter, et qu'elle m'enlève ces foutues menottes pour qu'on se puisse se battre !

\- AH ?! fit Big Mom, piquée au vif. Tu crois que c'est par _peur_ que je ne veux pas t'affronter ? Quelle vanité… Tu es insignifiant, Monkey D. Luffy. Tu ne vaux juste pas la peine que je me fatigue.

\- Prouve-le-moi, alors ! Libère-moi et bats-toi ! insista le futur Roi des Pirates.

\- Luffy, tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas une situation que tu peux régler simplement à la force de tes poings ! tenta de le raisonner Sanji, à la fois tellement fier et terrifié à l'idée que Big Mom ne morde à l'hameçon.

\- C'est ridicule, intervint enfin Judge en s'avançant. Allons, vous n'allez pas vous laisser atteindre par les provocations de ces gamins, vous, une Yonkou ? Vous avez Monkey D. Luffy à votre merci. Le libérer serait de la bêtise pure et simple. Quant à Sanji… Avec ou sans mains, l'important c'est qu'il épouse Pudding pour sceller notre alliance. Qu'il fasse exploser ses bracelets, seulement !

\- Et si je me tuais ? Pudding n'aurait plus personne à épouser, et tous vos plans tomberaient à l'eau ! menaça Sanji, sentant croître sa désespération.

\- Sanji-kun ! s'étrangla Nami, horrifiée.

\- Sanji-iiiiiiiiiiiiih ! sanglota Chopper.

\- Sanji-san ! souffla Brook, anéanti.

\- Tu n'en serais pas capable ! Tu n'as jamais été qu'un lâche, depuis ta plus tendre enfance ! se moqua Judge, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et puis, n'oublie pas le sort qu'on réserve à ton cher mentor si tu contraries nos plans… ajouta Niji, narquois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Père, tout ceci est ridicule, soupira enfin Ichiji, en s'avançant vers les prisonniers. Big Mom a peut-être promis de laisser repartir les Chapeaux de Paille en vie, mais cette promesse ne regarde qu'elle, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions tenus de la respecter. Tuons donc ces sales pirates une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers Nami, sur laquelle il allait abattre son poing… avant qu'un coup de pied d'une violence extrême ne l'oblige à reculer de quelques pas, le souffle coupé.

\- Eloigne-toi de mes nakamas, gronda Sanji, la jambe encore levée suite à son attaque.

\- Vas-y, Sanji ! Montre-lui de quoi mon cuistot est capable ! l'encouragea Luffy, un grand sourire dans la voix.

\- Frappe-moi encore une fois… et tu signes l'arrêt de mort de ton vieux à East Blue, grogna Ichiji, la main crispée sur l'abdomen.

\- Lève encore une fois la main sur la femme que j'aime… et tu signes _ton_ arrêt de mort ! répliqua Sanji, le corps tout entier embrasé de colère.

 _Zeff… Pardon._


End file.
